Tantric
by KiannaLeighMV500
Summary: Gaara gives Naruto a lesson in tantric ... dancing. Rated M, BL, GaaXNaru.


Note: If you don't like boy's love, why are you even reading my work? Plus this is for AngelArchive18 so forget you. She's awesome and I hope she likes it.

If you've never heard Rev. 22:20 by Pusicfer go listen to that first, then come back and read. Seriously, if you don't know the sound of the song, this doesn't make any sense. Don't worry, it'll wait.

**Tantric**

_Ah-ah ah-ah-ah,_ _Ah-ah ah-ah-ah_

He supposed it wasn't normal to have a stripper pole in his house. Well, because "normal" was relative he supposed it wasn't _average_ to have a stripper pole in his house. For that matter he guessed it wasn't average to have a dance studio in his house either. But then again, he wasn't interested in being normal. He didn't care about being average. Gaara just wanted to be himself.

_Ah-ah ah-ah-ah, Ah-ah ah-ah-ah_

Gaara was dressed down for the moment. Naruto was going to come over a bit later. Well, he was going to come over less than a bit later, but that didn't matter. Gaara still had time to get in a little exercise. The red-head like to keep himself in shape by working out. Although since he hated gyms of any sort usually he just ended up doing a lot of swimming. He had a pool.

However he would admit – to himself and not often – that his favorite exercise was dancing. It was good cardio and "working the pole" was good for muscle strength. Plus it made him feel sort of sexy.

He would never tell anyone this of course. If anyone found out, he couldn't imagine what they would say.

_Don't be aroused but my confession_

The red-head pressed the play button on his iPod dock's remote control. Immediately the speakers began to issued a slow rhythmic drumbeat followed by a low moan in a woman's voice. Gaara placed the remote in his pocket and rolled his head front to back and around. He was wearing a green wife-beater and brown cargo shorts. He failed, for some reason, to put on boxers or socks.

The moan issued again. Gaara backed up. The cold metal of the pole touched him lightly between his shoulder blades. Slowly he rolled his whole body, muscle group by muscle group. As the first line of the song crept out of the speakers in a man's low husky voice, Gaara let himself fall back slightly. The left side of his body slid against the pole as he fell.

_Unless you don't give a good goddamn about redemption. I know_

Gaara caught the pole in his left hand before he could lose control of his movement and with a quick jerk pulled himself forward again. He twisted and ended up facing the pole.

_Christ is coming_

Gaara rolled hips forward and to the left.

_So am I_

Another hip roll, this time the right and followed closely by sharp swing which sent him gliding around the pole.

_And you would to if the sexy devil catch your eye. She'll suck you dry_

He let his weight fall into his shoulders, pulling his head back and making his back from a perfect arch. He pushed his hips forward against the pole before pulling himself forward slowly. Once he was nearly upright he pushed his shoulders down and allowed himself to drop forward into leaning on the pole with his hands level with his collar bone.

_And still you'll cry to be back in her bosom. To do it again._

With an exhale the red-head slid his left hand up and twisted around the pole. He ground against it with a whine. Before turning to have his back to it.

_She'll make you weep_

Parting his knees, Gaara dropped into a crouch with his arms over his head on the pole. The metal was warming. Where it pressed against his back it no longer gave him chills.

_And moan and cry to be back in her bosom_

Using his stomach muscles Gaara moved himself up starting with his midsection which pushed his hips forward and the rest of him follow. He turned gracefully to face the pole again and slid himself against its smooth surface.

_To do it again. Ah-ah ah-ah-ah_

Gaara tensed. The chorus of the song was his favorite part. The warm-up was over.

_Pray! 'Til I go blind_

With practiced easy Gaara snapped his body and spun around the pole. It wasn't enough momentum to lift him off the floor but it made his head swoon to do.

_Pray! 'Cause nobody ever survives_

He dropped himself back again and caught himself with outstretched arms. Slowly in dropped to the floor in this position and slid back to his feet dragging his hips along the length of the pole in doing so.

_Ahh, prayin' to stay in her arms just until I can die a little longer. Saviors and saints, devils and heathens alike_

Gaara moved around the pole with a fluidity that was nearly liquid. Lips parted, teal eyes partially covered by heavy eyelids, breath coming in short needy pants, he looked as if he was making love.

_She'll eat you alive_

Releasing some of the tension in his body before he got too worked up, Gaara walked easily around the pole, connected to it by his right hand. The sound slowed again and another sensual moan crept into the room from the speakers' mouth.

_Jesus has risen_

Gaara took the pole in both hands and dropped his shoulders. He pushed them back and had to smile at the line. Such obvious innuendo.

_That's no surprise. Even he would martyr his mama to ride to hell between those thighs_

The red-head writhed against the pole before dropping to the floor once more, this time while facing it. With his arms still above his head he rocked against the pole which, because of his parted-knees position, was press tightly to his crotch. The breath caught in his throat over the sensation. It made him want to be touched.

_The pressure is building in the base of my spine_

A quiet moan escaped the man as he pulled himself up and ground against the pole. He was getting excited again. He was always heated up by this point in this particular song.

_If I gotta sin to see her again then I'm gonna lie and lie and lie_

Rolling and sliding against the pole Gaara tried to make himself relax a little. Panting he thrashed in time with the music before releasing the pole and spinning out into the room a few feet.

_She'll make you cry. I'd sell my soul to be back in your bosom._

Gaara widened his stance and swayed as he ran his hands up his torso. He gasped a little as he opened his eyes and swung himself through the air. As he did he caught a fleeting glimpse of yellow.

_Gladly now please suck me dry_

Yes. Naruto was in the doorway. Not in just in the doorway but in the room and approaching him. Gaara looked at him as he moved. His tongue darted out and wet his lips. Naruto shuddered visibly and paused. But the music moved Gaara. He couldn't do the same

_And still you'll cry to be back in your bosom. To do it again_

Seeing that Naruto had stopped approaching, Gaara slid towards him. He lowered his eyelids as he placed his arms over the blonde's shoulders. In time with the music he pressed himself to slighter taller man and titled his head up to speak in his ear. In a low voice, he sang the moan that whispered out of speakers. "Aah-aha-ah-a."

_Pray! 'Til I go blind. Pray! 'Cause nobody ever survives. Prayin' to stay in her arms just until I can die a little longer_

He pulled Naruto along with him, guiding the blonde through quick, jerky movements. They moved together, breathing in one another ears. Naruto's hardened body ground against Gaara making him dizzy and needy. He felt blonde getting excited.

_Saviors and saints, devils and heathens alike. She'll eat you alive._

As the tempo slowed Gaara slowed as well. Naruto matched him. Their breath evened out and began to match up. The red-head leaned in but didn't quite touch his lips to Naruto's. Instead he hummed to him.

_My pulse has been rising, my temples are pounding, the pressure is so overwhelming and building_

They rocked together slowly, panting against one another. Gaara slid his hands over the blonde's shoulders and down his chest. He swayed dangerous to the melody. Naruto's eyes were heavy. He looked like he was going to pass out or orgasm. He leaned down and pressed firm kisses to the red-head's neck. Gaara gave a short groan before pressing himself to the blonde and rocking against him.

_So steady there Freddy I'm ready to go. What is she, what is she, what is she waiting for?_

Gaara wasn't sure this could be called dancing anymore. They were moving against one another to the music, sure. But it felt more like sex than anything else. As Naruto's lips came down and planted more kisses on his bare shoulder, Gaara had to wonder what they were doing. The music slowed to a heartbeat of sound. It pulsed for a moment in those few seconds they pushed against one another hard enough to feel each other's bodies even through their clothes.

Then suddenly the tension released. Gaara flung himself away from Naruto but spun back into him less than a second later. He didn't even have the capacity to be surprised that Naruto followed him step for step. Knowing himself as he though, the red-head knew the tension he'd just released was a dry orgasm. It made him dizzy and light and blissful. The music blasted from the speakers, rolling over them, pushing them around the floor. Gaara out-right moaned as he and Naruto collided after a spin. Arching into the blonde, he swooned and nearly stopped dancing but recovered as the man pulled him along. Naruto was holding him hard enough to bruise.

_Pray! 'Til I go blind. Pray! 'Cause nobody ever survives. Prayin to stay her in arms just to die a little longer_

Flying around the dancer floor, clutching and clawing at each other, it felt as if they'd fall apart. Every time they touched a short breathy moan joined the booming music. Gaara felt the blonde's lips on his throat as he titled his head back. Rolling forward, the red-head captured his partner's lips. All other movement was reduced to rocking and writhing as their tongues danced. They were coiled like a spring. The energy had to go somewhere. Gaara pulled on the man to bring him forward.

_Saviors and saints, devils and heathen alike. haaaaaaaaaa ... She'll eat you alive._

Naruto came forward but with too much momentum. Gaara felt himself falling. He tried to step back but with no success. They were falling. It took forever for them to reach the floor. When they finally landed, a gasp which simply didn't come from pain, rushed into the room. It could have come from the speakers but Gaara found himself clutching Naruto's side unable to relax for a moment. Then, as the last words for the song whispered into the room, he felt calm. Naruto was panting above him. The red-head reached up and stroked the blonde's hair.

"You're early," the stoic red-head muttered.

Naruto took a few minutes to catch his breath before answering. "I'm not used to dancing that like."

The red-head pursed his lips and furrowed hairless eyebrows before speaking. "I meant your arrival."

"... Oh."

_fin._

Sorry there's no coverart. My scanner broke so i can't finish it. I'll post it later.


End file.
